<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Squad Goals by chrysanthemum (Insomniac_Phantom)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355421">Squad Goals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Phantom/pseuds/chrysanthemum'>chrysanthemum (Insomniac_Phantom)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Art School, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Multi, Other, Slice of Life, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Phantom/pseuds/chrysanthemum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve girls living their own lives collide when they enrolled in the same university. Laughs, giggles, tears, and pain ensues. Basically a chill IZONE slice of life Alternate Universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: 'Thoughts' are italized, "Japanese" conversations in bold font, and "Korean" conversations in normal text<br/>This is completely AU. Some characters have altered personalities or characteristics that are completely opposite in real life.<br/>reuploaded work.</p>
<p>ENJOY READING!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The lives of these twelve girls are more connected than you thought.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>HONGDAE. SATURDAY. D-11. 6:45 PM.</strong>
</p><p>It's already dark out. The sound of sneakers can be heard in the dance studio. A girl with dance clothes on, her hair tied up in a ponytail can be seen dancing.</p><p>"Five, six, seven and eight." The voice echoed even if it's just a whisper. With an exhale, she slumped her shoulders after doing the ending pose.</p><p>The ringing of her phone interrupted her rest. She grabbed it and swiped the green icon to answer, seeing it was her mother calling.</p><p>"Hello, Ma?" she answered.</p><p>"Chaeyeon, its already late. Its quarter to seven already. Come home now."</p><p>She looked at the wall clock at the dance studio. 6:47. Her eyes widened a little and replied,"Oh my god, I didn't notice how late it was. I'm so sorry, mom. I'm at the dan--"</p><p>"The dance studio, I know. All you do is dance sweetie." Chaeyeon's mother chuckled. "Now, hurry up and come home."</p><p>Chaeyeon nodded even though she knows her mom can't see it. "Okay, okay. I'll pack up and leave now." She ended the call and started picking up her things.</p><p>After locking up the room, she waved bye to the guard and walked on her way home. Her house is only a few blocks away from the dance studio so she doesn't need to commute.</p><p>Chaeyeon finally reached her house and exclaimed, "Mom, I'm home!"</p><p>Chaeyeon's mother peeked at the hallway, "Good, you're home. Go wash up and help me set up the table. I'm cooking."</p><p>She did what her mother asked and went to help her set up. "Mom, how was work?"</p><p>"It was fine. Lots of clients today, I barely get to sit down and rest." She proceeded to serve the food when her father came through the door.</p><p>"I'm home!"</p><p>"Hi Dad!" Chaeyeon greeted.</p><p>"Where's Chaeryeong and Chaemin? Tell them to come down now so we can eat."</p><p>"We heard you, dad." Chaeryeong said coming to the dining room with Chaemin.</p><p>"Come, come. Let's eat." Their mother told them. Everyong settled down and started eating.</p><p>As they were eating, Chaeyeon's father turned to her. "Chaeyeon, you will be going back to IZONE University next week. How are you feeling?"</p><p>
  <em>'I don't know why but I'm feeling nervous all of a sudden. It's still the same place, same people, same class, same friends. Minjoo and Yujin will be there with me. Why am I feeling jittery?'</em>
</p><p>"I'm fine. Just a little nervous is all."</p><p>"Why be nervous? Oh, you will be seeing your schedule on the first day right?" Chaeryeong asked. Chaeyeon nodded.</p><p>"Maybe you're nervous because Minjoo and Yujin might not be in your classes. In ALL of your classes." Her father bellowed. Her mother slapped his arm lightly, "Don't be mean."</p><p>Chaeyeon chuckled. "Yup. That must be it."</p><p>The clock struck at ten. Chaeyeon is lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.</p><p><em>'It's still not it though. Maybe this is just first day jitters.'</em> She turned to her bedside table to look at a picture of four figures huddled together, their smiling faces brighter than the fireworks show behind them. Chaeyeon closed her eyes and thought, <em>'I can't wait for next week.'</em> She let sleep take over her.</p><p>================================================================================</p><p>
  <strong>TOKYO. FRIDAY. D-12. 11:30AM</strong>
</p><p>Her palms are sweaty. Her breath is shaky. She looks in the mirror and closes her eyes.</p><p>"<strong>New beginnings. You can do this. New beginnings.</strong>" She takes a deep breath to calm herself.</p><p>"<strong>Sakuchan? Are you okay? You've been there for a while.</strong>"</p><p>She opens her eyes and went out of the bathroom. She smiled at her number one supporter.</p><p>"<strong>I'm alright, Grandma. Nothing to worry about.</strong>"</p><p>"<strong>It's okay to be nervous, child. It's a new environment. New people. You don't even understand the people ther—</strong>"</p><p>"<strong>Mother, you're just making her even more nervous. I believe you will do fine, Saachan.</strong>" Sakura's mom appeared beside her patting her cheek.</p><p>Sakura smiled and thanked her mom.</p><p>"<strong>Let's go shall we?</strong>" Sakura nodded and the three women proceeded to the conference hall.</p><p>Two big, buff, well suited men stood beside each side of the double door leading to the conference. As soon as they saw Sakura, they both moved to open the doors.</p><p>Camera flashes penetrated her eyes as she entered the conference room but she shook it off. She was used to it anyway. She ushered her mother and her grandmother to sit at the side then proceeded to climb the platform showing her smiling face to the cameras.</p><p>"<strong>Everyone, please welcome Miyawaki Sakura.</strong>"</p><p>One hundred occupants in the room showered her with a round of applause. She gratefully smiled and bowed.</p><p>"<strong>Now everyone, we would like to welcome the CEO of Incantare Company, Choi Jae Hyun.</strong>"</p><p>A short man entered the room along with a man who is talking to him as Mr. Choi talks to Sakura. It's his interpreter. After him, a young woman that looks like him entered the room fiddling with her phone then sat on the side, looking awfully bored.</p><p>"<strong>Now we will begin the contract signing.</strong>"</p><p>Mr. Choi and Sakura took their seats and were handed a black leather folder containing the contract of transfer. The two of them signed the contract as the media took their time to take pictures of the two. After a while, they exchanged folders to sign them.</p><p>"<strong>Now, will the two of you please stand and take a picture together with the contract.</strong>"</p><p>Sakura and Mr. Choi stood up, picked up one contract and posed for the cameras. The man held out his hand with a smile to Sakura. She accepted the offered hand.</p><p>"<strong>I look forward to working with you Miss Sakura. Let us both do our best.</strong>" Mr Choi says stuttering quite a bit. Sakura giggled and replied, "<strong>I look forward to working with you as well. I will do my best to show my abilities and contribute in your company.</strong>" Her response was translated to Mr. Choi. He smiled happily and bowed sincerely.</p><p>They posed for a couple more pictures and sat down.</p><p>"<strong>We will now begin the interview.</strong>" A lot of reporters raised their hands. The MC picked a reporter.</p><p>"<strong>Sakura-san, what do your fans think of your transfer to Incantare Company as their new model?</strong>"</p><p>"<strong>I have been checking my social media accounts and fortunately I am blessed with such faithful fans who believe in my abilities. I have been receiving good comments. They bid me safe flight to Korea.</strong>"</p><p>Another reporter asked, "<strong>So it's true then? That you'll be leaving Japan and staying in Korea?</strong>"</p><p>"<strong>I will be living in Korea now, yes.</strong>"</p><p>"<strong>How about your studies? Are you going to stop your studies?</strong>"</p><p>"<strong>No of course not. I will be studying in Korea now.</strong>" She said with a chuckle.</p><p>"<strong>Mr. Choi, what do you think Sakura-san's impact in Korea will be?</strong>"</p><p>"I think it will be tremendous. She has the beauty, the brains, and the personality. I believe everybody in Korea will love her."</p><p>The questions went on for an hour until time is up and everyone is escorted out of the room. Sakura went to her loved ones, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>"<strong>Ma, I did it!</strong>"</p><p>Her mother smiled, teary eyed. "<strong>I knew you could do it, Sakuchan. I am so proud of you.</strong>"</p><p>Mr. Choi approached the family along with his interpreter and bowed. "Welcome to the Incantare Family, Miss Sakura."</p><p>"<strong>Thank you for accepting me.</strong>" Sakura bowed.</p><p>Mr. Choi then turned to Sakura's mother. "<strong>Thank you for trusting us with your daughter. You will not be disappointed. We will take good care of her. I assume you will be joining us in Korea?</strong>"</p><p>Sakura's mom shook her head. "<strong>We can't go with her to Korea. I have a job here.</strong>"</p><p>"Well in that case, worry not. I will look after Sakura like I look after my own daughter." He starts to look around. He spots the young woman earlier at the conference.</p><p>"Speaking of daughter, Sakura, I would like you to meet my daughter." He turned to the young woman. "Yena, come here for a second." The young woman whose name was Yena approached Mr. Choi and faced Sakura. She smiled brightly, looking just like her father and bowed.</p><p>"Hello, nice to meet you! I'm Choi Yena!" she grinned.</p><p>'<em>Gosh, she just made the sun look like a light bulb. What a funny girl.</em>' Sakura thought amused and bowed.</p><p>"<strong>I'm Miyawaki Sakura. Nice to meet you too!</strong>"</p><p>The interpreter opened his mouth to say something but Yena interrupted him.</p><p>"Han Byul-sshi. I think she just introduced herself to me. No need to translate that." She laughed. Her phone suddenly started ringing. She looked to see who is calling and hurriedly excused herself to answer the phone. "Hey! I miss you! When are we gonna meet??"</p><p>Sakura's grandmother spoke. "<strong>Mr. Choi. Sakura is going to study in Korea right? Do you already have a university in mind?</strong>"</p><p>"I do actually. It's an all-girls institution called IZONE University. I already enrolled her so she can already settle in and adjust to her environment in Korea. It has the top securities there so you don't need to worry."</p><p>
  <strong>ON THE CAR RIDE HOME...</strong>
</p><p>Sakura has her face focused on her phone, scrolling through it. After refreshing the page, she was met with headlines about her event earlier.</p><p>"<strong><em>AKBMAG'S FORMER ACE SUPERMODEL MIYAWAKI SAKURA SIGNS INCANTARE COMPANY</em></strong>"</p><p>"<em><strong>MIYAWAKI SAKURA SIGNS A KOREAN LABEL</strong></em>"</p><p>"<em><strong>MIYAWAKI SAKURA: GOODBYE JAPAN, HELLO KOREA</strong></em>"</p><p>"<em><strong>I WANT TO EXPAND MY TALENTS, SAYS MIYAWAKI</strong></em>"</p><p>"<em><strong>INCANTARE COMPANY SIGNS WITH JAPAN'S NUMBER ONE SAKURA</strong></em>"</p><p>"<em><strong>CHERRY BLOSSOMS BLOOM IN KOREA FOR MIYAWAKI SAKURA'S ARRIVAL</strong></em>"</p><p><em>'Oh my gosh. That was fast.'</em> Sakura thought. <em>'I can't believe it. I'm really doing this, huh. This is actually a really big step... maybe too big of a step. I think I might throw up.'</em></p><p>"<strong>Something bothering you?</strong>" Her mom asked, touching her shoulder.</p><p>Sakura turned to her mother, eyes tearing up. "<strong>What if I can't do it, Ma?</strong>"</p><p>She gave her daughter a pat on the cheek. "<strong>I know you can do it, Saku-chan. Your grandma and I both believe in you. You are stronger than you think you are. You made this decision all by yourself. You told me you wanted to be an all-rounder performer. You could've chosen not to leave your previous agency but you did. You took the risk and I believe that you will flourish. I will not get tired saying that I'm so proud of you.</strong>"</p><p>"<strong>Why are you so cheesy? I know you didn't get that from me.</strong>" Sakura's grandma scoffed. "<strong>Anyways Sakuchan, I heard you will be studying in ENOZI University. When will you start?</strong>" sha added.</p><p>"<strong>I'll start next week, grandma</strong>." Sakura said looking out the car window.</p><p>
  <em>'New beginnings. You can do this. New beginnings.'</em>
</p><p>================================================================================</p><p>
  <strong>CHAEYEON'S HOUSE. D-8. TUESDAY. 3:00 PM</strong>
</p><p>Three sets of eyes stare at the ceiling. The sound of the clock seems so loud by how quiet they are.</p><p>"I'M BORED!!" The first one said, getting up from her position at the floor, stretching her long arms.</p><p>"Finally Yujin said it. I was wondering how long she could keep the silence. What should we do Chaeyeon?" The second one looked at the dancer while lying down.</p><p>"I dunno. I actually don't know." Chaeyeon shrugged.</p><p>"HOW ABOUT WE GO SHOPPING?? MINJU AND I JUST SAW THIS CUTE GRAPHIC TEE STORE LAST WEE--"</p><p>"Yesterday. It was yesterday." Minjoo interrupted.</p><p>"-YESTERDAY AND I REALLY WANNA SHOP THERE!"</p><p>"You already shopped there!" Minjoo chuckled.</p><p>"YEAH BUT I WANNA SHOP THERE AGAIN!"</p><p>Chaeyeon laughed out loud, clutching her stomach. After the laughter died down, she replied to an excited Yujin. "As much as I wanna do that, I've been saving up my allowance for the upcoming academic year. There might be some things that I need to buy."</p><p>"OH! OH! OH!" Yujin raises her hand in excitement. Minjoo laughs pulling Yujin down to sit on the floor. "It's still a no, Yujin."</p><p>"You didn't know what I was going to say..." Yujin pouts exaggeratedly.</p><p>"You heard Chaeyeon. She didn't want to spend money."Minjoo said patting her head.</p><p>"What's that I'm hearing? My daughter doesn't want to spend money? Why not?"</p><p>The three turned to see Chaeyeon's father entering the living room. They all got up and greeted him.</p><p>"Nothing, Dad." Chaeyeon replied.</p><p>"No, what is it? If you don't want to spend your money I can take care of it. It's not often you girls want to go somewhere."</p><p>"WE WERE THINKING OF GOING OUT OF COUNTRY."</p><p>The other two gawked at Yujin like she grew another head.</p><p>Chaeyeon's father nodded without hesitation. "Alright. I'll take care of it, Chaeyeon."</p><p>Minjoo and Yujin cheered loudly while Chaeyeon stared at her father in disbelief. "Are you sure dad?"</p><p>"Of course. You rarely ask these kinds of things so it's okay." The dancer smiled brightly and rushed to hug her father. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can't thank you enough." He hugged her back and replied, "Just have fun there, sweetheart."</p><p>"Okay! It's settled then. We're going to Taiwan!" Yujin said with a fist bump. Chaeyeon's father chuckled and left the dining room and went upstairs. As soon as his footsteps faded and his bedroom door closed, Minjoo and Chaeyeon turned and glared at Yujin.</p><p>"What in the world was that??" Minjoo asked.</p><p>"Okay, why so mad?? It's just for a couple of days!" Yujin reasoned.</p><p>"At least we got something to do now..." Chaeyeon shrugged.</p><p>"Yay! Let's pack! Bye Chaeyeon!" Yujin then grabs Minjoo's hand and hurriedly left the house. Chaeyeon just chuckled.</p><p>
  <em>'I guess I have to pack now.'</em>
</p><p>===========================================================================</p><p>
  <strong>INCHEON. SUNDAY. D-10. 1:45 PM.</strong>
</p><p>Choi Jae Hyun exited the arrival area of Incheon International Airport with Yena in tow.</p><p>"Sweetheart, I'm going to my office to fix some things okay? Do you want to join your old man?"</p><p>"Sure. Some of my things are there so I have to get them. But I want to go home after. That okay?" Yena asked to which her father agreed to. As soon as they walked out, photographers swarmed the airport. Their bodyguards took control of the crowd and paved the way for them to make their way to their car. While on their way to the car, the photographers keep asking questions.</p><p>"Miss Yena, how was the trip to Japan?"</p><p>"Mr. Choi, we heard you signed a Japanese model. Is she here with you today?"</p><p>"Mr. Choi, don't you think signing a foreign model is unnecessary when you have a daughter who is a model too?"</p><p>"Yena, are you threatened by this new addition to your father's company?"</p><p>They both hurriedly get into the van and their driver drove them out in haste. After a slight pause in the air, Yena laughed.</p><p>"These people really just want to make an issue out of nothing huh?"</p><p>Her father nodded. "Yeah. You're already taking my money, why do I need to hire another model?" He smirked at her daughter. Yena smacked his arm lightly.</p><p>"Quit it old man!"</p><p>Their trip was short as they entered the company building. Incantare Co. in silver letters shine above the reception's desk. As soon as they were seen, the receptionist bowed in greeting. The father bowed in reply while Yena waved enthusiastically like her hand was gonna fall off.</p><p>Incantare Company is a Korean label company that serves its market by grooming and developing artists, actors, models, and entertainers. They are well-known for their employee-centered work ethic. The company is now close to its tenth year of existence.</p><p>Yena entered her father's office and plopped down on the couch.</p><p>"Yena, what is it that you need to get in my office?"</p><p>"I need... a little... extra money...?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I just wanna see a movie on Friday...?"</p><p>Jae Hyun sighed and nodded weakly. "Fine. I'll transfer it tomorrow."</p><p>Yena did a fistpump. "YES!" She then did a formal bow to her father.</p><p>"My dear father, you do not know how grateful I am that you have given me this chance. Rest assured that this treasure will be spent wise--"</p><p>Her father shooed her away. "Enough of that. Get out before I change my mind." Yena grinned and jogged out of the room.</p><p>"Oh, my dear child!" He called out mockingly. Yena looked back.</p><p>"Remember that you will be living in the apartment just outside the IZONE University."</p><p>Yena stopped her jog and tilted her head.</p><p>"Uhh... Why?"</p><p>"You will be studying there."</p><p>'What in the wor--'</p><p>Yena can feel her jaw detach from her skull and fall on the floor.</p><p>"You mom didn't tell you? Oops."</p><p>She just nodded absentmindedly. "I'll just... talk to... mom about that." She then turned to leave.</p><p>"Another thing. Sakura will be studying there too. And she will also be your roommate."</p><p>================================================================================</p><p>
  <strong>INCHEON. WEDNESDAY. D-7. 8:45 AM.</strong>
</p><p>Yujin is shaking in her shoes. Minjoo puts her arms around Yujin's shoulder.</p><p>"Somebody help! Yujin's having a sugar rush." She said laughing.</p><p>"I haven't eaten anything! I'M SO EXCITED!" Yujin replied, not noticing the joke. Minjoo just patted her head.</p><p>"I still don't get it. Why are we here so early? The flight's at nine." Chaeyeon asked.</p><p>Yujin straightened up and explained, "Well, the travel time from Chaeyeon's house to the airport is forty-five minutes. So we all have to wake up at six in the morning, getting ready took us approximately forty-five minutes to one hour. My dad drove us here and voila~ we arrived with fifteen minutes to spare~"</p><p>"You know, you are too smart for your own good. We didn't need to know that." Chaeyeon said.</p><p>"You could've just told us, 'SO WE CAN BE EARLY~!'" Minjoo added comically, imitating the hyper Yujin.</p><p>"Okay, I do NOT sound like that."</p><p>"Yes you do."</p><p>"No, I don't."</p><p>"Yes you do--"</p><p>The announcement of their flight interrupted their playful banter.</p><p>Chaeyeon took advantage of the interruption. "Okay children. That's us. Let's go!"</p><p>The three friends then grabbed their bags and went to their fun journey.</p><p>"Wait, where's my ticket? My passport?? Oh my god I forgot them!!!"</p><p>"You're holding them, Minjoo."</p><p>".......oh right."</p><p>================================================================================</p><p>
  <strong>OUTSIDE OF MOVIE HOUSE. FRIDAY. D-5. 6:00 PM.</strong>
</p><p>She taps her shoe impatiently. She was sure her shoe is gonna be worn off by how long she's waiting.</p><p>
  <em>'Geez, that girl... How long is she gonna make me wait?'</em>
</p><p>Suddenly pair of hands grabs her shoulders.</p><p>"AAAHHHHH!!"</p><p>A familiar voice rings with laughter behind her. She turned around and saw the culprit. She slapped her arm.</p><p>"YAAH! CHOI YENA!" Suddenly, the same hand covered her mouth.</p><p>"Shh.... No need to say my name so loud, you'll wore it out." She winked.</p><p>"You're thirty minutes late! Hmph!"</p><p>"Come on, don't be like that Jo Yuri." Yena tugged her sleeves, pouting.</p><p>"I thought the GREAT Choi Yena doesn't care if people swarm her when she goes out." Yuri said with raised eyebrows.</p><p>Yena grinned. "I don't but if people gathered here, we're gonna miss the movie. Come on! Let's get some food before going in." She grabbed Yuri's hand and dragged her to the snack stall. Yuri's cheeks pinked.</p><p>
  <strong>2 HOURS LATER...</strong>
</p><p>Yena walked out of the theater holding her head with Yuri beside her.</p><p>"Yena, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Yuri asked.</p><p>"I—I... I..."</p><p>"What is it Yena? Tell me."</p><p>The girl took a deep breath and answered.</p><p>"I forgot you wanted to watch a horror one... I should've said no to this movie... I hate you Jo Yuri..."</p><p>She shook her head. "No you don't. You love me." Yuri answered to Yena's wailing. She chuckled and added.</p><p>"I can see why you stuck with modeling."</p><p>An over exaggerated gasp was heard.</p><p>"You. Take. That. Back." She pointed at Yuri who was laughing hard at her reaction.</p><p>"Never!"</p><p>Yena then put her arm around Yuri's shoulder. "Fine, I'll let that go since it's you." She grinned at her. Yuri was silent after that.</p><p>"You want to go home now? I can drop you off." The model offered. Yuri shook her head.</p><p>"I don't wanna." She pouted.</p><p>"Okay we can walk around I guess."</p><p>They walk around the park for a few minutes. Yuri saw an ice cream shop and dragged Yena there to buy some. They left the shop with sweet smiles to go with their dessert.</p><p>"Yena, I have to tell you something." Yuri said stopping Yena in her tracks. She turned to her and raised her eyebrows.</p><p>"I'm transferring."</p><p>"... What?"</p><p>"I'm starting on Monday. I'm transferring to IZONE University." <em>'Why isn't Yena saying anything?'</em></p><p>"..."</p><p>"I'm so sorry I only told you today. My dad's transferring branches so I have to move with my family. Yena I'm so sorry. I hope you forgive me." Yuri stated, her vision blurring because of tears.</p><p>Yena stared at her for quite a while, not saying anything. Expression unreadable. She let out a deep and long sigh when she saw tears in Yuri's eyes.</p><p>"You're such a crybaby. It's okay. It's not your fault. It's not like we're not going to be best friends anymore when you transfer." Yena ruffled the crying girl's hair. The action made Yuri cry even more.</p><p>"Aww... Come on, Joyul." She then hugged Yuri tightly. She grabbed her face and wiped her tears with her thumb. "Let's go home."</p><p>================================================================================</p><p>
  <strong>INCHEON. SATURDAY. D-2. 1:00 PM.</strong>
</p><p>"That was so fuuun!" Yujin exclaimed.</p><p>"I bought so many presents for my family!" Minjoo added.</p><p>Chaeyeon stared at her phone. There are pictures of them in Taiwan. She swiped the photos, remembering the adventure they had earlier. She felt a nudge on her side.</p><p>"Yo! Why so quiet? We just had a vacation earlier, not a break up." Yujin teased.</p><p>"Nothing, just tired. I'll book a taxi for us. I can't handle lifting these bags." Chaeyeon said. But as soon as she said that, her phone suddenly went black.</p><p>"Aw nuts. My phone died." She exclaimed.</p><p>"I'll book it, don't worry." Minjoo hurriedly said and opened her phone to book a cab.</p><p>"I'll go get me some food." Yujin said after a pause and went to a Duty Free store.</p><p>The dancer poked Minjoo and gestured that she will go the restroom. Minjoo nodded and went back to what she's doing.</p><p>================================================================================</p><p>Sakura just exited the arrivals section of the airport.</p><p>
  <em>'Wahh~ The weather is quite different here in Korea. Oh yeah, I have to meet up with Mr. Han Byul. I'll go to the restroom first. I'm quite tired.'</em>
</p><p>She went to the restroom in a hurry. <em>'Don't want to make Mr. Han Byul wait. Making him wait means making Mr. Choi wait!'</em></p><p>As she neared the restroom, she didn't notice a figure exiting the restroom also in haste. The collision of their bodies was inevitable. The figure was holding her hair up to tie a ponytail so Sakura got bumped on the head with the girl's elbow. Both were startled.</p><p>"Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Chaeyeon immediately apologized, bowing faster than a metronome. After that, she got a chance to look at the girl she collided with.</p><p>
  <em>'Woah... She's so pretty...'</em>
</p><p>"<strong>I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking I'm so sorry!</strong>" Sakura bowed deeply in embarrassment.</p><p><em>'Oh? She's Japanese?'</em> She was about to reply when a voice called out.</p><p>"Chaeyeon, there you are! I've been looking for you! The taxi's here. Don't make him wait!" She turned to see Yujin waving at her.</p><p>"Coming!" She replied and turned back to the Japanese girl earlier only to find her gone.</p><p>"Uhh..." she slowly turned and left the restroom. She went with Yujin and got in the taxi. While Minjoo and Yujin talk about their time in Taiwan, Chaeyeon just wore her earphones and listened to music. But no matter how loud the music was, there was still one thing that won't leave her mind.</p><p>
  <em>'Who is that girl?'</em>
</p><p>She just realized that jittery feeling is back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'Thoughts' in italics, "Japanese" in bold, "Korean" in normal text, and "English" is underlined.</p><p>leave me your thoughts?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>'Arrgh! Why are you like this Chaeyeon?? It's just a girl... Nothing special about her.'</em>
</p><p>The dancer was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of the Japanese girl she bumped at the airport. She clanked at the digital clock on her bedside table.</p><p>
  <b>SUNDAY. D-1. 2:00 PM.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>'It's been literally twenty-four hours since that incident. It's just a girl... a pretty girl. No, a beautiful girl. No, a gorgeous girl. Okay pea brain; stop thinking about her. That's just too much.'</em>
</p><p>Her over thinking was disturbed by her mother calling her downstairs to eat some snacks.</p><p>
  <em>'Just stop thinking about her, Chaeyeon. You will go downstairs and eat without thinking of her, you will pack without thinking of he—okay that's enough!'</em>
</p><p>She slapped her face, as if waking herself up. Like that is going to help.</p><p>"I'm coming!"</p><p>================================================================================</p><p>
  <b>SUNDAY. D-1. 1:00 PM</b>
</p><p>"This is the life!" Yujin exclaimed, while carrying her shopping bags.</p><p>"Aren't you concerned about your health?" Minjoo asked, carrying significantly fewer bags than Yujin.</p><p>The ball of energy turned to her in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm perfectly healthy."</p><p>"No, you're an addict. We just shopped yesterday... overseas." Minjoo deadpanned.</p><p>"Why are you complaining? You're shopping with me too."</p><p>"Excuse me." Minjoo raised her finger; head erect to make a point. "I shopped. I'm done. While you are going to another store to buy MORE stuff that you don't need."</p><p>"Hey! Name one thing that I bought as an impulse buy."</p><p>"Name one? I can pull out a list and it still would not end after we graduate."</p><p>"Okay now you're just mean."</p><p>"Face the truth, puppy." She grinned and ruffled Yujin's hair.</p><p>"I wish Chaeyeon was here. She wouldn't let you treat me like this." She pouted. "She's been sulky since yesterday. You think maybe..."</p><p>"I doubt it." Minju interrupted.</p><p>"But--"</p><p>"You're thinking too much, Ahn Yujin." She smiled and turned to her. "It's gonna hurt your brain. Use that when a teacher is present." She poked Yujin's nose.</p><p>Yujin nodded and went on with her shopping adventures.</p><p>After thirty minutes Yujin called it a day and plopped down on the 1950's style dessert diner while Minjoo ordered ice cream for the both of them.</p><p><em>'I might be done shopping but I'm not done online shopping~!' </em>Yujin thought and took out her phone. A notification popped on her screen.</p><p>
  <b>"MIYAWAKI SAKURA SIGNS INCANTARE COMPANY"</b>
</p><p>Her breathing stopped. Her hands started to shake. She thought she was going to poop her pants.</p><p>
  <em>'Miyawa...ki? Sakura? MIYAWAKI SAKURA!!! OMGOMGOHMAYGHADGOODNESSLAWDGRACIOUS!!!!'</em>
</p><p>She started slapping the other girl's shoulder to get her attention.</p><p>"Ow! Ow! Ow! What the he--"</p><p>"MINJOO OHMYGHAAAAD!!" She squealed. A lot of people looked at their table, trying to figure out what the commotion is all about. Yujin didn't care. She kept hitting the poor girl harder now.</p><p>"MINJOO OH MY GOD MINJOO!!! SHE'S HEEERREE!!"</p><p>"OH MY GOD QUIET DOWN AND TELL ME!"</p><p>Yujin obeyed but clearly have not yet calmed down. She took a deep breath, "Miyawaki Sakura is COMING HEEERE~!"</p><p>Minjoo covered the girl's mouth quickly. "Okay who now?" Their order was served by the waiter who was startled by the two's outburst.</p><p>Yujin made and exaggerated gasp. "You. Don't. Know. Her??"</p><p>The girl pinched Yujin's cheeks with slight irritation. "That's why I'm asking, right?" She picked up the spoon and started to eat. "So who is this Sakura girl? Sounds foreign."</p><p>Yujin did the same and started to eat. "She is! She is from Japan~! She is the number one model there! She also acts on the side. Really down to earth, and she's a gamer! She has her own gaming channel! She is a total dork but damn she could model!" She grinned with a mouthful of ice cream. Minjoo picked up a napkin to wipe the clumsy girl's mouth.</p><p>"I really can't believe it! She signed Incantare! That could mean she will be living here now oh my god! That would be so cool! I would be breathing the same air as Sakura!"</p><p>"Woah, that's enough sugar for you, puppy. Come on let's go home before you make my ears bleed with all that yelling." The two finished their desserts and went home.</p><p>================================================================================</p><p>
  <b>SUNDAY. D-1. 10:00 AM.</b>
</p><p>Sakura was in her car, being driven to her new home. She grits her teeth in irritation. Eyebrows twitching, her knee bouncing up and down out of impatience.</p><p>
  <b>YOU HAVE BEEN SLAIN.</b>
</p><p><em>"</em> <b>Aaarrggh! Incompetent kids... Tsk</b> <em>." </em></p><p>The driver looked at her in confusion, as if asking if there is something wrong. Sakura bowed in apology.</p><p><em>"</em> <b>I'm sorry.</b> <em>" 'I must've been really loud. How embarrassing!'</em></p><p>She started another game and left the real world. Her world of killing enemies and destroying turrets came to a halt after an hour when the driver informed her that she had already arrived at her house.</p><p>'<em>Damn, I was in a killing spree too... Oh well, I can just do it later.</em>'</p><p>The car door was suddenly opened, initiating her to get out of the car. Her jaw dropped as she saw the apartment. It didn't look like an apartment. It looked like a five star hotel. </p><p>
  <em>'Wooaahh...This is where I'll live...? So grand!'</em>
</p><p>Two people standing across each other assembled in front of her bowed to greet her.</p><p>"<span class="u">Good Morning, Miss Miyawaki. May we assist you with your bags?</span>"</p><p>She was startled when they spoke English to her. She quickly shook her head.</p><p>"<span class="u">A-Aah. Good morning. No need to assist, I can do it. Thank you though.</span>" She replied. The two bowed and went to their jobs.</p><p>The driver opened the trunk to help Sakura unload the bags. She had a suitcase, a duffle bag, and a bagpack with her. She took them all and went to the front desk.</p><p>"<span class="u">Good Morning. May I know what room am I staying? My name is Miyawaki Sakura</span>." The woman at the front desk nodded her head and went to type something in the computer. Her face lit up as if she realized something.</p><p>"<span class="u">Ahh yes Miss Miyawaki. You will be staying at the Penthouse Floor. You will have one person who will be living with you. Also, Mr. Choi sends his regards and hopes that you will settle in nicely. Here is your keycard</span>." Sakura took the card, thanked her and went her way to the elevator.</p><p>She pressed the up button to call the elevator. She fiddled with the keycard, her index finger tracing the hugely engraved "P" as she waited. The doors opened and she quickly entered. She looked at the buttons. There is a button with a P on it. She hovered the keycard in the scanner below the array of buttons. The button lit up and she pressed it. The doors closed and the elevator went up.</p><p><em>'It's taking a long time to get to my roo--</em><b><em>' </em></b>"<em>Ding~! Penthouse floor.</em>" <em>'Oh okay here we are. The elevator talks?? This is really not an apartment.' </em>She got out of the elevator and she quickly saw the door. She rolled her suitcase with her. As she was about to unlock the door, the door suddenly opened and a familiar face showed up.</p><p>"Oh! Sakura-ssi!"</p><p><b>"Ah! Yena-san! Good morning!" </b>She bowed in greeting.</p><p>Yena quickly let her in. "Come in, come in, please." Sakura obliged and entered the room.</p><p>The living room is quickly in sight. The room is filled with light beige colors, making the room have a cozy and homey feel. This is very much in contrast of the colors of the building itself.</p><p><b>"Ahh.. Yena-san..." </b>She then points at the girl in question. "<span class="u">Roommate</span>?"</p><p>Yena quickly understood the question and grinned. "<span class="u">Yes, yes</span>!" She pointed the door on their right. "<span class="u">Your room</span>..." She pointed the door on their left. "<span class="u">My room</span>..." She then pointed at both of their rooms. "<span class="u">Bathroom. Inside... Okay</span>?" Sakura nodded.</p><p>"<span class="u">Okay. Thank you so much</span>!" She then proceeded to her room presumably to settle her things.</p><p>Yena exhaled loudly like she ran a marathon. <em>'Damn... I should not have skipped English classes...'</em></p><p>As Sakura was sorting her clothes and when she opened her cabinet, she saw a pink uniform set. The top was a white blazer paired with pink and light blue plaid patterns for the skirt. The top was decorated with a bow or a tie, whichever the student likes.</p><p>
  <em>'Wow, this is my uniform for tomorrow? So pretty...'</em>
</p><p>After settling in, Sakura went to the living room to see Yena all dressed up. Yena noticed and an idea popped on her mind.</p><p>"Let's eat?" She said, motioning with her hands.</p><p>Sakura nodded and went to get her wallet. Yena quickly wave her hands, pointing to herself.</p><p>"No no no! I'll pay. It's okay."</p><p>
  <b>"But there's no need to--"</b>
</p><p>Yena waved her finger. "Ah ah ah! I may not understand that, but I know you're refusing and I will not take no for an answer when it comes to treating people. Let's go!"</p><p>She grabs Sakura's hand and went out of their apartment. Yena takes out her phone and dialed a number. "Yeah hey, Dae Won-ssi. Meet us at the entrance please."</p><p>A sleek, black car was waiting for them outside the building. Sakura stared at the car with awe. After they get in, Yena began talking about what they're going to do.</p><p>"<span class="u">Okay! One, we eat! Two, we go shopping! I'll pay</span>!"</p><p>"Shopping??"</p><p>"Yeah!! Let's get it~!"</p><p>================================================================================</p><p>
  <b>5:30 AM. D-DAY. IZONE UNIVERSITY.</b>
</p><p>Chaeyeon got off the bus with a smile on her face. The moment just hit her. She's back in school. It seemed like a lifetime. She never thought she would miss school so much.</p><p>
  <em>'I guess IZONE is different huh?'</em>
</p><p>IZONE University is an institution heavily focused on arts without jeopardizing the academic side of things. It has an overall general grading system. Forty percent on academics and sixty percent on arts. Academics consist of general education subjects with one elective subject of the student's choice. The students will be evaluated through a written exam. The art side consists of performing arts, visual arts, and multidisciplinary arts. The students will be evaluated on a practical exam.</p><p>"Chaeyeon!"</p><p>She turned to see Yujin waving her over. She was a little late so the students are kind of piling up at the entrance. She rushed to Yujin before the entrance starts to become a sea of students.</p><p>"Hey guys!"</p><p>"Why are you late?" Minjoo said chuckling.</p><p>"My parents said goodbye to me like I was leaving to go to war. My dad started to bawl." The other two laughed at her predicament.</p><p>Minjoo patted Chaeyeon's shoulder. "Let them be. You didn't get a dorm last year that's why they're like that."</p><p>"My mom almost chased my bus. I swear... hey, that funny to you??" She looked at the two who were laughing, almost rolling on the floor.</p><p>"Okay enough of that. Let's go get our schedules!" Yujin cheered.</p><p>"She's so full of energy, geez..." Minjoo sighed. Chaeyeon ruffled her hair.</p><p>"You're still not used to it? She's our beloved puppy. Now let's go, froggy~!"</p><p>"Yah! That's not funny! Frogs aren't cute!"</p><p>"Nope, but you are!" Chaeyeon laughed at Minjoo's shocked face. "Let's go, froggy!"</p><p>She shook her head to regain her senses. Her face is still flushed.</p><p>
  <em>'Aigoo, Lee Chaeyeon...'</em>
</p><p>The three proceeded to the desk where they are supposed to get their schedules and room assignments. They were met with a girl smiling brightly, sitting behind the desk, talking to the other girls.</p><p>
  <em>'She seems so cheerful...'</em>
</p><p>"She looks so..." Minjoo started.</p><p>"Happy... And energetic..." Yujin finished. "At 5:35 in the morning? Who would be like that?" She added.</p><p>Minjoo and Chaeyeon just stared at her.</p><p>
  <em>'Is she really saying that...?'</em>
</p><p>The bubbly girl then turned to them and spoke.</p><p>"Oh! Sorry! I didn't see you there. My name is Kim Jiwoo! Are you getting your schedules and rooms?" The three nodded.</p><p>"Names please." She looked at the laptop in front of her.</p><p>"Lee Chaeyeon."</p><p>"Kim Minjoo."</p><p>"Ahn Yujin~!"</p><p>She types something on the laptop and nods. "Okay, I'm printing your schedules right now~!" She grinned.</p><p>"Lee Chaeyeon, you will be staying at A16. Kim Minjoo, you will be at Q20. Ahn Yujin, you will be at S11. Here are your schedules~! You can claim you keys there~!" She points at the girl who is sitting a few chairs away from her. She waved at the girl. "Ha Sooyoung! Sooyoungie~!" The girl looked at her in question.</p><p>"Ahh~! My god, so pretty!" Jiwoo exclaimed, hand over her heart, her cheeks tinged pink. Sooyoung ignored the remark.</p><p>"What is it?" She looked at the three students. "Getting your keys?" She asked with a smile.</p><p>"Yes. Mine's A16."</p><p>"I have S11!"</p><p>"Mine is Q20."</p><p>Sooyoung nodded and proceeded to get the keys from the drawer. She got them and gave it to the three. "Here are your keys. Hope you enjoy the dorms. Any questions?"</p><p>Yujin raised her hand. "Do we have roommates?"</p><p>"Yes. There will be two of you in one room."</p><p>"What's with the dorm names?" Yujin asked again.</p><p>"Is it your first time living in the dorms?" Sooyoung asked. They nodded.</p><p>"Well, they named the houses according to gems."</p><p>"What if I--"</p><p>"Okay that's enough Yujin. Leave some questions for the first years, will ya? Thanks again." Minjoo bowed to Sooyoung and dragged Yujin away.</p><p>"Sooyoungie~!" Jiwoo called.</p><p>"What is it, Jiwoo?"</p><p>"You give me a heart attack when you call me that~!" Jiwoo exclaimed again to which Sooyoung chuckled. She then mumbled, "It's your name, dumbass.."</p><p>"Get back to work, please. President will be disappointed if you slack off." She added.</p><p>"Aye aye!" Jiwoo gave a mock salute and went back to helping students.</p><p>================================================================================</p><p>"Let's go get settled then." Chaeyeon said. The three walked their way to the dorm house. As they talk among themselves many people start to notice them and greet them.</p><p>"Chaeyeon! Good morning! Give us another win this year!"</p><p>"Minjoo! You always cheer our hearts up!"</p><p>"Yujin! Joining the decathlon soon?"</p><p>"OMG! Can I take a picture with you guys?"</p><p>They finally arrived at the dorm houses. It looks just like the university building but multiple buildings with bedrooms. They were surrounded by students bustling about their day. A girl with a shirt that says 'May I assist you?' goes to them and asked if there is something they need.</p><p>Minju nodded. "Yes, can we get the directions for our rooms?"</p><p>"Sure, what room number?"</p><p>"Q20."</p><p>"Ah yes. The Quartz House. That white door over there on your right is Quartz. You're on the second floor. You guys won't actually miss your house. Every house has a big label and a different colored door so you won't get lost." She then turned to Yujin.</p><p>"What about you? Your room number?" She asked.</p><p>"S11."</p><p>"That orange door on 2 o'clock. Almost behind Quartz."</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"I'm in A16."</p><p>"Okay, you're at the back of the student council building. It's a bit far back. I'll assist you there. Let's go."</p><p>"I'll see you at the assembly then guys." Chaeyeon said, walking away.</p><p>"Okay bye Chae!" Minjoo waved.</p><p>"Bye bye!" Yujin shouted, rolling her suitcase to her dorm house. She stopped in front of the double door of her house.</p><p>"S-Spessartine? Weird name." She shrugged and went in.</p><p>When Yujin closed in on her door, she knocked first. "Hello?" she called. No answer. She took out her dorm key and opened the door.</p><p>"Woow! This looks amazing!" The room is quite wide for a dorm room. There are two cabinets, one for each student. The beds look good too, both are facing the door. There is one sliding window in the middle, separating the students' space. Both students also have a bedside study table each with a lamp and an alarm clock. Yujin opened the bathroom door and gasped.</p><p>"WOW! So clean! I wish I have lived here last year!"</p><p>A knock interrupts her sightseeing.</p><p>"Excuse me."</p><p>Yujin turned to look and saw a girl quite smaller than her with long colored hair with bangs.</p><p>"I know it says on the door but I'm just checking, is this room S11?" She shyly asked.</p><p>"Yup! I suppose you're my roommate?" The girl nodded. "Hi, I'm Ahn Yujin. Nice to meet you!" She bowed politely yet with more energy.</p><p>The girl bowed too. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jo Yuri."</p><p>The two then shook hands.</p><p>================================================================================</p><p>Minjoo enters her room slowly.</p><p>"Knock knock?"</p><p>"Who's there?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Should I... say a punchline or something?"</p><p>The girl chuckled at her comment.</p><p>
  <em>'Cute.'</em>
</p><p>"Come in, please." Minjoo can't help but smile. She doesn't know the reason why the girl's voice makes her do so. "I assume you're my roommate, right? Q20?"</p><p>"Yes. Hi. I'm Kim Minjoo."</p><p>"Oh, where are my manners? Hello."</p><p>Muted footsteps are now getting closer and  now her voice matches a face as a slender brown haired girl appeared as she left the bathroom to greet her. Her skin quite pale, her face small. Minjoo thought she saw an angel.</p><p>"I'm Kim Chaewon. Nice to meet you!"</p><p>The two shook hands.</p><p>"Is the left side fine for you? We can still change places, I'm not settled in yet." Chaewon asked.</p><p>"No, it's fine. Left side is just fine." Minjoo smiled.</p><p>The two then continued to exchange pleasantries and settled in before the general assembly.</p><p>================================================================================</p><p>"Okay, we're here! Aquamarine House! I know it's quite a walk. I'm sorry."</p><p>
  <em>'Wow! The door's like a shining blue in color.'</em>
</p><p>"It's okay. I could use the exercise." Chaeyeon said.</p><p>"Go get settled in then. Hope you enjoy the dorms! If you need any help, just ask. My name is Choi Yerim, glad to be of service."</p><p>"Thanks again Yerim." Chaeyeon bowed and entered the house.</p><p>
  <em>'A13, A14, A15... Ah here it is. A16.'</em>
</p><p>She notices the door of her room is open.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, my roommate's here already.'</em>
</p><p>She knocked on the door. "Hello...? Wha--" She sees a girl who seems to be struggling lifting her suit case. She rushed to help her.</p><p>"Ahh... Thank you so much. You're a life saver." The girl smiled.</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>
  <em>'She sound like she has an accent. And also, she's so...'</em>
</p><p>"Sorry to ask but, are you... a first year?"</p><p>The petite girl widened her eyes and quickly shook her head. "No no no! I'm a second year~!" She smiled.</p><p>"Oh sorry," Chaeyeon grinned sheepishly. "It's because--"</p><p>"I'm small? I get it, I get it." She replied with a laugh. "I'm just happy I can get kiddie discounts and get away with it."</p><p>Chaeyeon laughed at the comment. "I'm Lee Chaeyeon. Nice to meet you." She bowed.</p><p>"Oh, I'm Yabuki Nako. Nice to meet you too."</p><p>"Woah, you're Japanese? That's why you have an accent." Chaeyeon pointed out.</p><p>Nako nodded. "Yes, I've been in Korea for one year and a half."</p><p>"Your Korean's really good!"</p><p>"Thank you!"</p><p><b>"I can actually speak Japanese too." </b>Chaeyeon said.</p><p>"<b>Wow~! Your Japanese is great! It's my first time to meet a Korean who speaks Japanese!</b>"</p><p>The two laughed and proceeded to settle in the dorm.</p><p>================================================================================</p><p>
  <b>6:20 AM. IZONE AUDITORIUM.</b>
</p><p>The room is packed of students who are talking to each other. The first years were a bit timid; some are reuniting with former classmates in highschool. A voice rang across the auditorium.</p><p>"Ladies of IZONE, please welcome, Dean Youngjoon."</p><p>The students all stood up and gave the principal a round of applause. He was quite tall, very strong build and physique despite being almost 60. His face giving a neutral expression. He looks intimidating at first glance but is the opposite of his personality. Meek, a man of few words with a strong deep voice but when he speaks, he shows care and affection towards the students.</p><p>The man entered the stage and stood behind a podium.</p><p>"Good morning, gems of IZONE. My grandfather built this university with the hopes of molding students into their real and growing potential. I see a lot of talent in you all, it doesn't matter where you are from, what status you are, or what your preferences are. We all believe that you are all diamonds in the rough. But with determination, hardwork, extreme passion, and a pure heart, everything will work out for you. Have fun and work hard. Remember ladies to always shine bright. Thank you."</p><p>Everyone applauded the principal's speech. A video clip was presented showing the people who studied in IZONE and succeeded.</p><p>After the clip, the assembly was officially over. A voice rang across the auditorium again.</p><p>"Attention all students, please leave the auditorium on an orderly fashion and proceed to your designated classrooms."</p><p>
  <b>6:50 AM. ON THEIR WAY TO CLASSROOMS.</b>
</p><p>"Yoow! Gems of IZONE! What are your classes?" Yujin exclaimed, putting her arms around her bestfriends.</p><p>"I'm class 2-B." Chaeyeon replied.</p><p>"Same." Minjoo added.</p><p>Yujin's jaw dropped. "What...? I'm in class 2-A." She pouted.</p><p>Minjoo gasped. "Oh no. No more puppy to play with." She said, ruffling Yujin's hair.</p><p>"I'm gonna miss that..."</p><p>"You two are overreacting. Our classrooms are basically beside each other." Chaeyeon deadpanned.</p><p>They continued to talk until they reached their classrooms.</p><p>"No! Don't leave me, Minjoo!" Yujin reached out.</p><p>"Get in your room, puppy." The girl chuckled.</p><p>Yujin stuck her tongue out. "Froggy!"</p><p>================================================================================</p><p>Yujin settled down on her seat as their teacher instructed them.</p><p>"Okay, I'm Lee Hongki. I'm your homeroom teacher and a performance art teacher specializing in vocals. Today we have a transferee. Come on in now." He said to the girl.</p><p>Yujin was shocked to see her roommate, Jo Yuri, enter the classroom. She gave her a big smile and wave.</p><p>Yuri saw her and waved back too. She turned her attention to the class and bowed in greeting.</p><p>"Hello everyone. I'm Jo Yuri. I'm from Busan. Nice to meet you and I hope we get along well."</p><p>The students bowed in greeting too. Hongki pointed at the seat at the back, "You can sit there, Ms. Jo."</p><p>Yuri obeyed the professor and sat back. Minutes went on as their teacher explained the class rules to everyone. There was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Professor Lee, you have another student. She's late."</p><p>"Yo! Cut me some slack, man. I didn't know where the auditorium is!"</p><p><b><em>'That voice... Don't tell me... It can't be... Is that...' </em></b>Yuri thought.</p><p>The owner of the voice entered the classroom, pouting like a kid who got denied buying ice cream. Everyone in the class made a commotion.</p><p>"Oh my goodness it's her."</p><p>"I'm about to faint!"</p><p>Hongki sighed and continued. "Please introduce yourself to the class."</p><p>The girl grinned and bowed. "Hello everyone! My name is--"</p><p>"Yena!?!"</p><p>Yena searches the owner of the voice. Her eyes widened.</p><p>"Yujin??"</p><p>================================================================================</p><p>Everybody in 2-B settled down on their preferred seats and started to chat around.</p><p>"Oh my god. I'm classmates with Lee Chaeyeon! I'm so happy."</p><p>"You're forgetting Kim Minjoo's here too! It's a paradise!"</p><p>"They're so pretty!"</p><p>A teacher entered the class room. A woman with hair just up to her shoulder stood on the platform.</p><p>"Alright ladies, settle down."</p><p>"My name is May Lee. I am your homeroom teacher and a performing arts teacher specializing in dance."</p><p>"Good morning, teacher."</p><p>"Good morning. Now please take your seats according to your surnames."</p><p>The students groaned in disagreement.</p><p>"Quit whining kids." May smiled.</p><p>After they seated themselves, the teacher spoke again.</p><p>"Alright class, we have a transferee. She comes from Japan. Please be kind to her." She looked outside the door. "<span class="u">You can come in now.</span>" She instructed.</p><p>Chaeyeon felt like time slowed down and came to a stop. Her breath hitched. The jittery feeling came back in full force, taking over her body. She can't speak. Her eyes focused on this girl in front of the class.</p><p>
  <em>'It's her... It's that girl. That girl from the airport.'</em>
</p><p>She almost stood up. She doesn't know why.</p><p>"<span class="u">Hello everyone. My name is Miyawaki Sakura. I'm from Kagoshima, Japan. I hope we all get along.</span>" She said, smiling brightly.</p><p>"She's so pretty~!"</p><p>"Oh my god! She's that supermodel Incantare signed!"</p><p>"So she's studying here in IZONE! I'm in heaven!"</p><p>"She's like an angel!"</p><p><em>'I think I might faint if our eyes meet.' </em>Chaeyeon thought.</p><p>"Okay. Sakura you will sit next to..." May looked at her list. "Lee Chaeyeon. Over there." She pointed at the dancer. Sakura nodded and went to sit to her right. The model noticed Chaeyeon and smiled.</p><p>She then held out her hand.</p><p>"Hi. I'm Miyawaki Sakura." Her Korean is a bit unsteady, but adorable nonetheless.</p><p>Chaeyeon accepted the offered hand.</p><p>"I'm Lee Chaeyeon."</p><p>Sakura smiled brightly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>